The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to a device for tensioning anchor chains, in particular mooring legs of off-shore vessels, such as FPSOs, and installations, such as oil rigs, comprising a frame carrying connectors for holding together lower and upper portions of the chain to be tensioned. Aspects of the invention further relates to a method of tensioning anchor chains.